Aria of Souls
by TKLTheTrinity
Summary: Espionage, fated meetings, powers that goes beyond human limits, enter two souls whose fate shall intertwine and unravel the course of history, for their decisions shall determine either the salvation or the demise of all. Akashi X Fem!Kuroko. Magic AU.
1. The Fated Meeting

**Aria of Souls**

 **Summary:** Espionage, fated meetings, powers that goes beyond human limits, enter two souls whose fate shall intertwine and unravel the course of history, for their decisions shall determine either the salvation or the demise of all.

 **A/N:** Hey Everyone, welcome to another one of our fics, basically if it is your first time reading one our fics then just heads up that we write them in a cycle between the three of us. So for this fic, the order is as follows, Lunatari23, Koichii, The Mafia-ish Addiction. We hope you enjoy, the chapters will only be posted up when a cycle has been completed, and those 3 chapters in the cycle will be posted up in a weekly interval when the cycle has been completed.

Without further ado, Here the first chapter written by Lunatari23

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~

 **Chapter 1: The Fated Meeting**

Akashi Seijuro, Prince of the Red Keep, Heir to the Throne of The Great Empire of Rakuzan, Possessor of the Legendary Emperor Eye, you are hereby tasked with infiltrating the new kingdom of Seirin. As within the laws set out by the Treaty of Teiko, all shall be accepted within the Academy, no matter of race, county, or social standing. No fights, country dispute may take place, so hence forth his Imperial Majesty task thee Akashi Seijuro to go and acquire the magical secrets of all, to further the strengthen the Great Empire of Rakuzan, do you hereby accept this task.

I do

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

Going through what he had agreed to do, he got off the carriage and mingled in with this country, making his way to the Academy.

The street were bustling, children and street vendors could be heard throughout the entire plaza. Sounds of arguing patrons and haggling customers with children's laughter everywhere, he walked. It was all...so foreign. His home country was nothing like this, military and order were the key principles in his country, everything was strict and followed a schedule, and yet just being here in this country for a few minutes, he felt calm and more free then he had ever felt in his life. No one had any expectation of him here; all the eyes weren't on him and scrutinizing his every action. Chucking to himself at that thought he proceeded to his destination, he couldn't forget his mission, even if it seemed liked child play with the way this country ran itself.

Eventually arriving at the academy, he recognized a few faces here and there of those from nobility, who probably had the same intention of being here as him. They were all standing near around a circle...actually everyone was now he looked around. It seemed that they were all spectating a fight with the cheers and leers going around. Seemingly curious, he went to join the masses and see what he was in for at this academy.

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

 _"In accordance with the oath of old, I seek the power of wind, gather here before me, and blow away my foe! Advent Hurricane!"_ A boy shouted as the sky darkened and clouds gathered and a torrent of wind came striking down against his opponent.

 _"Sacred earth, the mother of all, your bountiful soil, I hail thy presence, grant me your grace! Earthen shield!"_ The girl shouted in a quick manner as the ground beneath her formed a shell of earth around her, protecting her from the hurricane that strikes down at her.

Tch, could be heard from the boy, "My friends of wind, I beseech thee, condense and give yourself form!" He shouted while holding out his hand, as twin sickles appeared in his hands. He immediately got position and prepared another chant to strike the girl when the barrier dispelled.

However unbeknownst to the boy, the battle appeared to be settled already. Everyone was steeping back, the seniors and those who knew what was going on was taking action to move all the spectators back further from where they stood.

Akashi wondered what was going on, certain people were looking scared as they strengthen their aura around themselves. Not understanding why, he stealthily activated his Emperor Eye and looked at the mass of earth where the girl had sealed herself into. It was then that he could see the words of power being spoken by the girl and the energy gathering in air, his whole body sensing danger automatically strengthen his own aura as he kept a watchful eye, shocked at the battle.

 _"I Kuroko Tetsumi have read the words of Origin, the secrets that I have deciphered I seek to put into motion. Gods of old thy presence I seek, hear this aria, a tribute to the powers that be, bend all to my will, let air become water, let water become air. A cycle of contradiction upon contradiction, all within this field shall feel the wrath of heaven. Gather, Condense, Release, and condense again. Wrath of the Ancients!"_

The earth shield shattered and went flying like projectiles at the boy, as the very air itself became thick, forming icicles through the small molecules of water in the very air we breathe, it gathered and formed large and small spikes like spears. Hundreds and thousands of diamond crystal like blades slowly formed everywhere in the expanse of the battlefield and everywhere her powerful aura emitted, like a trance they twirled in their conception. It was only then that she raised her hand that they all spun and aimed at their target instantly, all the ready to strike, like soldiers falling in line at the command of their leader. She swung her arm down, then it all truly began, the ice like spears splintered everywhere, striking everything and anything in the line of sight of the girl. The entire field became a field of white, the earth frozen over with a sheet of white snow, blades and shards of icicles stuck everywhere on the ground, trees and walls, it was like a frozen scene of the medieval depiction of Vlad the Impaler's Field. Turning to look at the girl all he could see was the girl floating above the scene while a light from above shone down upon her while her hands were held out in anatomical position in front of her as if in blessing this world, her eyes were closed in reverence, the air around her swept and swayed with a frosted mist as if nature itself was bending to her very will itself, in blessing, in reverence, making sure to protect her and destroying everything that went against her.

It was over.

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

Akashi stood there shocked at the power of the petite girl. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, like a divine angel who had descended onto this earth and meting out justice, glowing in the pale blue light of the frosted dew of the aftermath of her spell.

Being one who could see the strings of fate, he knew he had found the one.


	2. Pleasure to Meet You

**A/N:** Koichii here. Will be writing chapter 2 of this fic. Hope I don't screw it up. This is kinda short tho. XD

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~

 **Chapter 2: Pleasure to Meet You**

"We're pleased to have you here in Teiko Academy, Akagi Sei-kun," the Headmistress of the famous Teiko Academy said, a smile gracing her features as she stared at the red-haired boy seated in front of her humongous desk. "You can get your class schedule from the guidance office but first we need to have someone help you find your way around for the meantime."

"I'm grateful, Headmistress but the guide isn't necessary," Akagi Sei, or more known as Akashi Seijuurou, politely refused. "I can find my way around Teiko Academy despite its size."

"Headmistress, you called?" a soft voice asked from behind which made Akashi and the Headmistress look up. And the redhead felt his breath hitch when he spied the girl standing by the open doorway. It was the girl he saw fighting a while ago.

The very same girl who managed to effortlessly catch his interest.

"Ah, just in time, Tetsumi-chan," the Headmistress said with a pleased smile on her face. "Tetsumi-chan, meet Akagi Sei-kun. He's a transferee from Rakuzan. Akagi-kun, this is Kuroko Tetsumi-chan. She's a student assistant here in Teiko Academy and she will be your guide for as long as you need to adjust here," the old woman explained before she glanced up at Akashi. "Or would you still prefer to go on your own?"

Akashi didn't miss the knowing smile the old woman has given him and it made him curse under his breath. He certainly didn't like being teased. "If Tetsumi doesn't mind then I'd be honoured to have her help."

"I don't mind, Akagi-kun," Kuroko replied, her expression as equally blank as her voice, giving no indication what she felt about the redhead calling her by her first name. And it irritated Akashi a little bit. "Shall we get your class schedule now?"

"Of course," Akashi gallantly replied then he and Kuroko bowed politely to the Headmistress and left the office. They were walking side by side in silence at the hallway when the redhead spoke again. "I saw you a while ago. You were excellent, Tetsumi."

"Thank you," Kuroko replied, using that same monotonous voice before continuing. "And I will be more grateful if you stop referring to me in a familiar way, Akagi-kun. It's rather impolite."

"I was told I was rather the impolite brat," Akashi countered, a satisfied smirk making its way to his face when Kuroko glared at him slightly at his reply. "Your name is as beautiful as you, Tetsumi. It would be such a shame if it's not going to be used more often.

"Please don't push your luck, Akagi-kun," Tetsumi said, her tone shifting a little bit which caused Akashi's smirk to widen.

"And what will you do, _Tetsumi?_ "

It happened so fast. One moment, Akashi was just standing there smirking at the glaring blue-haired girl and the next thing he knew, he was lying down the marbled floor, with the bluenette straddling him and an obsidian dagger was pressed against his throat.

"I don't like arrogant people like you, Akagi-kun," Kuroko said, her expression blank once more as she pressed the dagger's sharp end closer to Akashi's throat, drawing a little blood in the process. "Know your place."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a moment before a sly smirk showed on his face once more. Then with lightning moves, completely taking the bluenette off guard, he was able to reverse their positions. Now he was the one straddling the girl, the obsidian dagger in his hand. "Know my place?" he repeated as he let the sharp end of the dagger trace Kuroko's neck in a soft manner that wouldn't hurt the bluenette. "I always know my place, dear Tetsumi," he added as the dagger went further down the girl's collarbone and down to her chest where her heart was beating so fast. "And I this place atop you is an excellent one," he finished as he let the dagger trace her left nipple gently.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped at the pleasurable sensation that ran through her body at the contact. She felt herself blush at the sound she made as she glared up at Akashi. "L-Let me go…"

"With pleasure," Akashi replied and he slowly got off Kuroko but not before swooping down and giving the surprised bluenette a short but hard kiss on her parted lips. "Take care of me, Tetsumi," he whispered against the bluenette's ear, earning him a shiver in response. He chuckled as he got up and walked away, not even bothering to check if the girl followed him or not. As far as he was concerned, this spying mission is going to be interesting.


	3. A Girl's Fury and Unprecedented Prank

**A/N: Kazue here~ [since The Mafia-ish Addiction is too much of a mouthful so you guys can address me as such] bringing you the latest chapter! Maybe I should have warned Koichii and Lunatari23 with what I did for this chapter. Totally ruining the 'seriousness' of the first two chapters… And oh, yes, yes the chapter… Have fun reading~**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~**

 **Chapter 3: A Girl's Fury and Unprecedented Prank.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsumi with a very unladylike manner stomped the hallways inside the Seirin Kingdom's castle. Her current aura furious even bordering to being murderous that the servants she would pass by would end up cowering in fear and running into safety. A furious Kuroko Tetsumi is no joke after all.

The teal head stopped in front of two oak doors and waited as two guards, standing at each side bowed down and opened the door for her before repeating their actions but this time closing them.

Kuroko Tetsumi continued to stomp her way inside.

How dare him! How dare that arrogant piece of an imbecile actually do something so indecent to her! She is Kuroko Tetsumi, High Priestess and adopted sibling to the current king of Seirin and she was never meant to be treated with such lascivious acts! Her first kiss should be done with someone she likes not some stuck-up brat with fiery red hair and captivating mismatched eyes with a really debonair smile and-

Wait! Stop! She was suppose to be hating him, not listing down his physical features!

"Shige-kun, are you here?"

A boy currently still in his sleepwear despite the day already shining on it's peak showed up with an old scroll in his hands. "Ever present. So what kind of circumstance had brought you here seeking my presence?"

Ogiwara Shigehiro spread his arms for some added 'dramatic' effect.

"What criminal act can I impose on someone who kissed me without my consent?" the teal head asked straightforwardly without missing a beat.

"You had your first kiss?" It took almost an entire minute for the boy to react and another minute for him to close his gaping mouth. "So who is the guy?"

"Akagi Sei" The teal head spat the name out.

"Oh that transfer from the Kingdom of Rakuzan. At least he is a good catch. So, did you enjoy it? Oh. Do tell me more about this kiss"

"Shige-kun! You're supposed to be on my side! What happened to always siding with Tetsumi!?" The teal head huffed at the boy who simply chuckled at her. "Fine. I'll help you as always. You should be thankful I can never say no to you, my lady" Ogiwara grinned, adding the last two words in a mocking manner.

"I know, see? That's why I love you the most!~" Kuroko showed a rare, small smile.

"Even greater than your Shuzo-nii and Kagami?"

"I'll have to think about that" Ogiwara Shigehiro simply laughed at the girl's answer, knowing it was the case after all. "Anyway, we can't just randomly file a case of malicious mischief for merely stealing a kiss and getting him expelled from the academy is not allowed either" the boy added seeing that the girl is about to speak.

"...fine. I think getting him expelled is too much anyway"

Ogiwara smiled at the other, his eyes glinting deviously. "I know a way we can get back to him however"

"Oh? Do tell me but first why are you still in your sleepwear?"

 **…** **xXx… AkaKuro…xXx…**

"I need to what?" Akashi stopped on his tracks when a boy around his age had blocked his way and demanded him to save Kuroko Tetsumi's reputation and honor since apparently, he had been careless enough to taint it.

"You need to get married, to Tetsumi" Ogiwara repeated the words he had spoken moments ago. The teal head stood behind him, a fan covering most of her face. "You, Akagi Sei of the imperial Kingdom of Rakuzan had just taken Kuroko Tetsumi's kiss. A kiss on the lips which hereby declare that you have officially asked her hand for marriage."

Akashi had to gather his might not to roll his eyes. What kind of blasphemy is going on? Who the hell gets married just by sharing a kiss?

"That's how traditional your kingdom is? Do you even have an idea what year it is now?" The other boy mainly shrugged. "Our laws and traditions are what have kept us united and prosperous. It is our duty to abide by it as citizens"

Tetsumi meanwhile still hid behind her fan, her reaction currently hidden. Akashi did not even notice how she had clenched on her companion's shirt, knuckles almost turning white. She had no idea that her best friend is a good actor.

Yes, actor.

How did one Kuroko Tetsumi and one Ogiwara Shigehiro ended up with their current situation anyway?

Well, apparently the boy's solution to getting back at one redhead is to pull a prank on him. Genius. So here they are, currently acting it out.

"One of the greatest written article within the laws of the Seirin Kingdom states that a man, whom had taken a kiss from a lady of the empire through her lips which is forever considered holy have asked her hand in marriage" Ogiwara faked a cough to clear his throat. "..and in accordance to that law that had been passed through generations upon generations and is not to be taken lightly upon, you Akagi Sei of the Imperial Kingdom of Rakuzan is to be wedded to our dearest Kuroko Tetsumi of the Kingdom of Seirin as it is, failure to comply to the laws shall be considered treason and shall result to war. So signed by decree"

Akagi Sei or rather Akashi Seijuro in disguise stared at the young historian with disbelief. Is this for real? What kind of absurd law does the empire he's currently spying upon had to live by? Sure, his own kingdom has got some traditions and sacred laws too but nothing as shallow as this one.

"My apologies but your law is one of the stupidest I've ever heard"

Yes, the ever so calm and collected heir to Rakuzan had just lost his composure. Sure, he's interested with the pale girl that had him intrigued but to be married to her when he's not even ready to be tied to someone yet -he's still got much to accomplish- just did not sit well.

"Besides, I am not aware of such an absurd law implemented upon this kingdom" He did a thorough background check before entering the kingdom and whatever law, he wouldn't have missed it out. No matter how small or outrageous it sounds.

Both Shigehiro and Tetsumi closely watched he redhead's reaction. Him with his arms crossed and body positioned in a way that had the girl shielded from Akagi and her, behind him with a fan still 'shyly' covering half her face.

"How can you be sure? you are after all only been here in less than a week and our traditions, we've been taught by ever since as a child. And in all retrospect, our kingdom isn't the only one with such laws and traditions"

"I'm sorry, Akagi-san if only no one had seen that kiss we've shared, then you wouldn't have had to cut your dreams so short. We're both still young after all and I understand how this engagement will change a lot of things" Kuroko Tetsumi _teared_ up causing the redhead to clench his fist. Seeing the girl sadden with the circumstances just didn't sit well with him

Akashi coughed, as if clearing his dried throat. If he accepts the marriage, it meant easier access to the secrets of the elusive kingdom and scoring on a girl he's got interests with. He'll just have to make adjustments to still be able to achieve his goals.

"Well, if that's that case then I acce-

Akashi's words were cut of when the two almost sprawled on the floor, with arms around their stomachs laughing heavily.

"Wow! I absolutely did not see that coming~" Shigehiro clutched his stomach even harder. "See! I told you it is going to work!"

...and everything clicked into Akashi's mind and it took a great amount of self control for him not to hex the two. Yep, it's oh so clear to Akashi now that the two had just played a dirty trick on him. That silly tradition, of course it was never true in the first place.

Damn it!

"I did not expect Akagi-san to fall for such prank. Ah, I should have given you lesser credit" Tetsumi flipped her fan close "Though that prank is for stealing a kiss from me without permission so I think you very much deserve every ounce of it. I still can't believe out of all people you'll be the first one"

The girl suddenly went straight into depress mode causing his companion to bribe her with something suspiciously sounding with words like sneaking, kitchen and milkshakes.

And of course, it worked like some sort of trance and the next thing Akashi realized, the girl is already running of to somewhere.

"Laters~" Ogiwara Shigehiro hopped giddily to catch up with the teal head and leaving a redhead still figuring out how two people had just managed to pull a prank on him.

One soldier, who had been watching the whole ordeal yet remained on his post had approached the boy out of sympathy. "Don't take it too hard, kid. Be thankful you're not Kagami Taiga."

 **…** **xXx… AkaKuro…xXx…**

Akashi Seijuro had just finished fishing his schedule for the academy out and is on his way back to his dorm when he spotted a certain someone, sitting all alone on one of the secluded benches.

The spying royalty grinned as he approached the spot. If Tetsumi wants to play then he'll just have to play her game.

"Look who still got guts showing up after his ego had been severely damaged" Kuroko Tetsumi smiled mockingly at the redhead who suddenly approached her and destroyed her peace.

"That is simply for the reason that I can't take my eyes off of you, my dearest"

"How complementing of you to hint that I'm someone you need to be wary with, Akagi-san"

"On the contrary..." Akashi leaned forward to whisper seductively towards the bluenette. "I look forward to my everdays with you, love"

Kuroko shuddered at the word of endearment, causing Akashi to chuckle deviously as he leaned closer, almost kissing the girl's neck.

"Maybe, being wedded to you won't be too bad of an idea my dearest Tetsumi" The redhead leaned down to kiss the priestess's hand. "You are quite the catch, after all. Therefore, I am going to make you mine, love"

With those words being said, Akashi Seijuro winked at the lady and walked away.

Kuroko Tetsumi stayed glued on her spot, dumbfounded.

* * *

 **E/N: I'm sorry Akashi-sama for pulling that prank on you but it's too much fun that I can't help.**


	4. Of Swaying and Drumming of Heartbeats

**A/N:** Hey wassup peeps~ This is Lunatari23, and I'm up next in the cycle for this fic, I hope you enjoy the next chapter XP

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~

 **Chapter 4: Of swaying and drumming of heartbeats**

The use of magic has often been seen and described through the use of incantation, while there are also some common descriptions of using a medium to aid the caster with their incantation. This however, is the most basic form of casting which even infants can do. The secrets of the arcane are kept from public view, due to the nature of human understanding, they fear what they do not know, when in truth all that you will be learning here will how to properly harness your true potential and use of power that resides within you. Some may already know how to do so, which we will have noted during your induction, and those of such nature shall hence forth be moved to the advance class where you will be guided on what it is you wish to learn and master skills that will aid you to better understand what you can whil…..

Sighing to herself Tetsumi closed her eyes, and decided to ignore the headmistress's speech at the opening ceremony. In doing so she thought back to the day previous at what a certain red haired boy had said to her. Blushing instantly as she could remember his velvety voice, his warm breath as he whispered into her ear. _Damn him_ , she thought to herself as she clench her fist on her lap as she couldn't even get a moments peace.

Feeling a hand covering her own, she quickly opened her eyes and was about the reprimand the person, when she realized it was only Shigehiro, who was smiling down warningly at her. He did always manage to calm her down. Feeling somewhat relaxed she just nodded at him, a sign to say she was alright as she gave him a small but beautiful smile which instantly caused him to blush, making her giggle quietly at how cute he can be.

Unbeknownst to her, the certain red haired teen that had been on her mind, had been watching her throughout the entire opening ceremony, through the corner of his eye. Seeing her smile, took his breath away, however he was not amused that her smile was not directed at him, but at the prankster who aided her last he saw him.

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

For the nth that day Kuroko Tetsumi sighed. She had thought she would have been rid of him after showing around, however he stuck close to her; he was even in all the same advance classes as her. She had probably underestimated him. She knew he was from Rakuzan, who excelled in nearly every field, but now that she thought about it, during the prank he did say he read up on their history and laws, which would suggest he was someone of higher status than most.

The thing is though she never heard of an Akagi Sei, much less any nobility, from royalty down to the lowest of title with the family name Akagi in Rakuzan. She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't realize that she was snuck up on.

"Hello there, love" was whispered into her ear sensually, as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She shivered as his breath warmed her ears making them tint red, she was surprised, but not unprepared.

 _"_ _Quick as lightning, charge me with shock, as quick as lightning, charge me with shock"_ her mind relayed in chant, as the arms around her waist instantly recoiled, at the static electricity that suddenly surrounded her entire being, keeping away pesty pest from touching her.

"Hey hey, did you feel that, or was it just me? I think there some spark between us" Akagi chuckled while giving her a deviously smirk. Just staring at those perfect lips gave her butterflies in her stomach and her heart beat was rapidly getting faster. Trying to not let it get to her, she pushed all those thoughts out her head as she ignored him and continued to the Crystal Sanctuary Hall. It was apparently where their next class was being held.

"Tetsumi, they say silence means yes~ So I guess you also feel something between the two of us~" mentally face palming at that she turned to reprimand him when she bumped instantly into him. He had been so close to her and yet she hadn't even realized. Usually no one noticed her, nor were able to sneak up on her so easily. Had she let her guard down upon this stranger that she hadn't even known that long?

 _Ahem_ "Akagi-kun, please refrain from teasing me, you know I'm just ignoring you" She retorted quickly and quietly and ever so politely as she scurried off into the awaiting class, leaving Akagi standing there.

If he had been anyone else, he would probably have been left stunned and speechless at actually getting a reply, but he was Akashi, and he did not miss the evident blush on her cheek as she denied his claim of feeling a romantic spark between them. Smirking to himself he quickly followed her into their classroom.

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

As with the nature of advance classes, they had free reign to do as they pleased. Upon entering the Crystal Sanctuary Hall, both Kuroko and Akagi could see a blonde teen currently showing off to a bunch of girls who were by the sight of them; completely infatuated with him.

It wasn't really that surprising though to be honest. The blonde was from the Shining Capital of Kaijo. They were known to run the media. Anyone who wanted to be an actor, model, singer or anything to do with showbiz could be found in Kaijo. However those born there could be told apart from those who migrate to the Capital by their naivety, and being full of themselves.

"Kyaaa Kise! Show us again~ pleeeeeaaaasssseeee show us again~" the horde of fangirls cried at the male model, begging at him to dazzle them with his original spell. Scoffing at them Tetsumi went to the front where the books and research material were and sat down, Akashi following closely behind her.

"Okay then ladies~ watch carefully now" Kise could be heard telling his adoring fangirls. Akashi deciding to see the extent of power these people from Kaijo possess turned to view this so called dazzling original spell.

Kise closed his eyes in deep concentration, made a few gestures with his hands in a circular motion and began his chant.

" _Born from light, within the mighty abyss of creation, star dust that twinkles like little diamonds, so soft and smooth like sand, so delicate, so finite, it shall feel like a dream. The stars shall fall, twirl, and dance at my command, for I create, I lead, I shine so bright. The cosmos has blessed us, beauty that rivals even Aphrodite, I call upon the cascade of the heat of origin. Dance, and play, revel in the joy that is harmony~"_

As he was chanting, and twirling, small orbs of light were slowly released from his hands, and were circulating him as if they were dancing to his very words. The more orbs there were, the more the teen glowed, and outshone the light of the orbs. It eventually levitated him, out of nowhere clouds started forming, and rays of light shone down. It made him look like an angel returning to the heavens. Akashi could hear those fan girls squealing in delight, but he paid no heed to them, as he continued to watch, what could only be described as the most pointless spell he had ever witness.

"Akagi-kun, I see you also realized that it is a useless and stupid spell" Tetsumi bluntly spoke out, he hadn't even seen her look up once.

"Hm that seems to be the case, though it should have some purpose if the power resonated with his words to actually give it substance" Akashi merely stated, which caused Tetsumi to actually look up from the book she was currently engrossed in.

"Akagi-kun, you actually have a point, I never thought of that. Though I don't see the purpose of such an extravagant display of pointlessness" Akashi chuckled at how blunt she was, she probably really didn't like this Kise person.

"In all honesty it looks like a glamour enchantment" Akashi merely observed. Light just kept gathering nonstop, though now something strange was happening. Instead of the orbs directing the gathered energy towards the centre being Kise, it seems now the reverse was happening. The orbs were slowly changing form. They were expanding; some were gaining a cherub like form, while others were taking on a more animalistic form.

"Well that's different" Tetsumi stared in wonder at the sudden development. "It's quite cute" she commented as one of the orbs took on the form of a small husky running around. However something didn't seem right. Akashi noticed, that Kise had also noticed that the spell had gotten out of control.

All of a sudden the cherubs and animals dispersed from circling the model, and started bolting everywhere, no longer locked in the circumference of their binding. Screams could be heard as the masses of light bounced around. People were falling left, right and centre.

" _Guiding forces, breath of all, hear my plea, torrents of gale, gust of storms, form a shield and blow those who wouldst do me harm away"_ Tetsumi instantly erected a protection spell, she wasn't alone, as some of the more…mature…students started doing the same.

It was a smart move, but something still didn't feel right.

 _The eye of truth, that discerns all, for even within lies there are truth, and within truth there are lies, reveal all before me, for I am one who has discern the origin of eternity. Emperor Eye!_ The quick incantation Akashi chanted mentally activated his legendary gift. It was then that he witness the circuits of power that was the spell that Kise lost control of.

The creatures and cherubs of light were now trying to maintain their substance by finding other sources of energy, which Kise now no longer provided. Energy that could only be created via the form of magic, which meant….

"TETSUMI!" Akashi screamed as he ran to where she was helping the fallen. He saw her look up at him, having heard her name being called.

 _"_ _Quickly swiftly, take me to her, bypass all restraints, let time be no barrier, moving beyond speeds of light, take flight, take haste, and by god speed obey me"_ Akashi all but shouted out as he instantly got to Tetsumi and caught her, however the lights were all now honing on him for casting a spell.

 _"_ _Lord of light, lord of fire, you flames purify all, gather here in this place, you shall not burn, you shall not become ablaze, you shall not destroy, burst and flare, For I am one who has discern the power of the elements. SANCTION OF AGNI!"_ Akashi cast at the centre of the room.

A pillar of fire formed, not scorching anything or anyone. It had no heat, it was merely as Akashi had designed, a harmless pillar of fire. The lost and out of control power of light that the Kaijo boy had casted were now all feeding on the fire in the centre of the hall.

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

Tetsumi stared in wonder at Akagi. He had saved her…no he had saved all of them. He was so gallant. So stunned at his quick wit and heroic action, Tetsumi couldn't help staring and admiring him, that she didn't even realize that he was still holding her tightly in his arms.

Rapid heartbeats, sweaty palms, butterflies in her stomach, these are all things one Kuroko Tetsumi was currently feeling. She had fallen, yes she had fallen deeply for this red hair teen named Akagi Sei who had saved her. Her someone who the kingdom deemed so powerful that they had never supported her but expected her to support them, she had never once been protected by another.

For the first time in so long she felt needed, protected, wanted and loved.

OoOoO...XxXxX...OoOoO

It didn't take long for help to arrive, and leading them was Nijimura Shuuzo. The sight that he came to see as he burst into the room was his sister in the arms of a stranger, and she was blushing madly, completely smitten. He couldn't have that now could he, as he clench his fist in anger, causing blood to drip onto the stone floor as he gritted his teeth.


	5. All is Fair in Love and War, Actually no

**A/N:** Yo! This is Koichii and I'm telling you that NIJIMURA SHUZO IS MINE. I'm just lending him to Kuroko. Hohoho. :P

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own anything.

 **Chapter 5: All is Fair in Love and War. Actually, Not Really.**

"Who is he?"

"He who?" Tetsumi asked back instead of answering her brother who was settled on the seat across her. After the incident was contained and Kise Ryota was brought to the Headmistress, Nijimura took the bluenette to a nearby café to calm her down.

"That boy with the red hair, the one whose flame was the brightest I have ever seen," Nijimura replied immediately as he watched his sister finish the vanilla milkshake he ordered for her in a greedy-like fashion. "And the one holding you tight in his arms, the one that was making you blush madly a while ba–"

"Stop! Stop, okay?" Tetsumi exclaimed, effectively cutting Nijimura off as she sent a glare to her so-called brother. Her cheeks were beginning to feel hot when she was reminded of what happened with her and Akagi Sei a while ago. "I know who you meant. You don't need to say it like that, Shu-nii."

"Then stop beating around the bush."

The bluenette rolled her eyes at Nijimura's comment but decided to let it pass. "He's Akagi Sei, the new transfer student from Rakuzan. The Headmistress assigned me to be his guide for a week."

Nijimura raised an eyebrow at that. "And why were you the one assigned to guide him?" he asked, his overprotective mode activated. He had been with Tetsumi ever since the girl could learn to read and treated her as if she was her biological sister. In fact, Kuroko Tetsumi is one of the few people he considered important in his life.

"Because I'm a student assistant of Teiko Academy, Shu-nii," Tetsumi replied, her expression remained unchanging as she watched her brother scowl. Sighing, she reached out towards him and gripped his hand tightly in hers. "Don't worry about me, okay? I can take care of myself." She smiled softly at him for added effect.

"You can't stop me from worrying. You're my sister," Nijimura said, not noticing how the bluenette's expression fell slightly at his words.

"Yeah, I know," Tetsumi murmured as she withdrew her hand, feeling it suddenly go cold at the raven's words. "I'm your sister."

 ** _~AkaKuro~_** ****

"So you're Akagi Sei."

"Yes, I am, Nijimura Shuzo-sensei," Akashi replied with a polite smile on his face when Tetsumi introduced him to the older male. He didn't know what prompted the bluenette to introduce him and Nijimura to each other but he had an inkling.

And it's got something to do with what the raven-haired teacher witnessed at the classroom a while ago. And Akashi would have been delighted at the way things were going if not for the look Tetsumi was giving Nijimura as of the moment.

The bluenette was currently giving the older male a pouty glare. And was she blushing? No, it can't be, right? Kuroko Tetsumi would only blush for Akashi Seijuurou and not to anyone else. In fact, she shouldn't even be looking at any other men except from him.

"You already know me huh. Good," Nijimura said, his grey orbs scanning the redhead in front of him, silently assessing the younger male. There was something off about the kid but all in all, his ability and potential are beyond excellent. "Tell me, why did you transfer here in Teiko? Rakuzan has excellent choices of schools as well."

"I need to be out my comfort zone in order to give myself room to grow, sensei," Akashi replied without batting an eyelash. "Teiko is famous all over the known and unknown parts of the world and I objectively think that by coming here, I will learn new and different things." It wasn't technically a lie, because as a spy for Rakuzan, he needed to learn things about Teiko and Seirin.

"Hn," Nijimura hummed as he nodded, obviously satisfied with Akashi's answer. "If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to approach me."

"Yes, I will. Thank you, sensei," Akashi said, a smirk forming on his lips before he threw a question. "Aren't you going to ask me about what I did in the classroom a while ago?" When the rescue team was able to secure the safety of the students and calm the raging magic down, their homeroom teacher have summoned the redhead to his office, interrogating him about the magic prowess he had shown a while back to save Tetsumi and the others.

And then he was summoned to the Headmistress' office where two senior teachers were waiting. And the two of them questioned Akashi again, with the Headmistress just listening, much to the redhead's irritation.

Even their classmates, and the blond boy that was the cause of it all, Kise Ryota, was ecstatic about it when Akashi got back to the classroom. Everybody was fussing over him about it and it was annoying, not to mention that it wasn't good for his mission. Too much limelight would make him an easy target.

Nijimura shrugged at that, surprising Akashi for a moment. "I don't really care, actually. As long as it got Tetsumi safe, I have no other interest or whatsoever." He then ruffled the quiet bluenette's hair fondly after saying those words. Said bluenette blushed again.

"Stop it, Shu–" Tetsumi was cut off from her protests when Akashi suddenly turned and began to walk away from them.

"If that's all, I have to go then," the redhead said without looking back. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sensei."

"Aren't you going after him?" Nijimura asked Tetsumi, his eyebrow raised as he glanced down at the bluenette beside him, wearing one of the strangest expressions he has ever seen on her as she stared at Akashi's retreating figure. He sighed before he decided to be blunt. "Tetsumi, do you like him?"

The raven-haired male got amused at the reaction he elicited from Tetsumi. Finally comprehending his question, the bluenette blushed furiously, effectively putting a ripe tomato into shame. "You're mistaken, Shu-nii. You know who I like." Teal orbs then took a quick, shy glance at Nijimura causing him to groan silently.

"Tetsumi, you know I love someone else," the raven-haired male said as he cursed himself in his mind over and over again. So much for reminding the two of them about the bluenette's confession to him a month ago.

Tetsumi looked away at that, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. If the warmth she felt for Akashi when he saved her a while ago was real, why was she tearing up at the idea of Nijimura holding someone that wasn't her? Was it just temporary? Because she somewhat felt protected and loved in Akashi's arms? Shutting her eyes tight, she willed all of it to go away for a moment and began to compose herself. Minutes later, she looked back up at Nijimura and summoned all the courage she had into giving the raven a smile. "I understand, Shu-nii. I'll get over you soon so you don't have anything to worry about, okay?"

"Of course, you will," Nijimura replied as he again ruffled Tetsumi's hair in an affectionate manner. He didn't catch the glare that the bluenette gave him for his mind have suddenly wandered off to the boy who was calling himself Akagi Sei. _Akagi Sei huh._

 ** _~AkaKuro~_** ****

 _*snore snore*_

-WHACK!

"Ow! What the fuck?! Who dare do… that…" the words died in Haizaki Shogo's throat when he spotted a grim-faced Nijimura looming over the couch where he was currently lying down. "Y-Yo!" he nervously greeted as he completely ignored the throbbing of his head where the raven-haired male supposedly hit him.

" _Yo_ yourself," Nijimura muttered as he went to his desk and opened his laptop. "What were you doing sleeping here in my office, Haizaki? Did you finish the task I told you to do?"

"Yeah, I did," Haizaki said as he stood up from the couch and stretched his sore muscles. Being Nijimura's student assistant, he was allowed to stay in the raven-haired male's office whenever he wanted to. "Heard something at the tavern though. They say that a spy has infiltrated the kingdom. Said person went to the tavern three days ago, just observing. No one knew where they were from."

"How certain are your sources that it was a spy?" Nijimura, deciding to play devil's advocate, asked. "It could have easily been a tourist." But he knew, despite his words, that Haizaki's sources were right.

He knew, that as a newly-risen kingdom, all eyes were on Seirin and its development. The neighbouring kingdoms were obviously curious as to what Seirin have that it efficiently rose into power.

They couldn't care less about the spies. Kingdoms could send millions of spies but they won't succeed in what they're planning to do.

For Seirin has the best defense in the whole world, both in the known and unknown parts of it.

"They know a spy when they see one, dude," Haizaki replied with a huff. "Want me to track the bastard down?"

"No," Nijimura immediately replied which had Haizaki scowling at him. "The spy can wait. I have something else for you. This one's quite boring though."

"What's it about?" Being a senior teacher's assistant, Haizaki wasn't only ask to perform classroom-related duties but also stuff that concerns the security and well-being of Teiko Academy, its teachers and students. Sometimes, student assistants like him could even join code blue missions connected to the kingdom of Seirin.

But of course, to be a student assistant of a senior teacher, one must have a high level of magical prowess and enough academic merit.

Nijimura typed a few keys on his laptop, successfully infiltrating the academy's database with the use of a secure connection. Being a senior teacher, he could easily access any files of the academy with his identification and code but deemed it necessary to keep his browsing a secret this time. Turning the laptop towards Haizaki, he looked his assistant dead in the eye as he spoke, "I want you to collect information about the new student transfer from Rakuzan, Akagi Sei."


	6. A Glimpse to a Destined Future

**A/N: This is the Mafia-ish Addiction writing for this chapter. Since Koichii kind of claimed Nijimura, can I just say that Akashi Seijuro is mi- OH FORGET IT, WHO AM I TO GET IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE!? AKASHI IS FOR KUROKO! *clears throat* so on with the chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: We own *drum rolls* NOTHING! except the plot for this story.**

 **Chapter 6: A glimpse to a destined future**

* * *

 **~Aria of Souls~**

"Open your book on Familiar Relations, page 15 paragraphs three to five. Read it out and after ten minutes, we'll be discussing your interpretations in regards to what was written" Nijimura in a stern voice uttered those words out as soon as he stepped inside the room. He then comfortably sat on his chair and started counting down.

"Uhm... excuse us"

"Do you have questions, young man?"

"Sorry but you haven't introduced yourself yet" The student, a transfer from the small kingdom of Meiko spoke loud and clear causing the student's originally from the kingdom of Seirin to look at him with horrifying glances and disbelief.

"Hey! Show your respect"

"Is he someone of high status?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who he is?"

"If I knew, will I even ask? Is he even that influential?"

"Of course he is! He's only teaching here for a few months since he wanted to get to know the students better"

"Last time, he actually worked as a waiter and before that he was on the fields. For someone of his status, can you believe that?"

Nijimura inhaled deeply and tapped his table to gather the student's attention "I guess most of you here don't have a single knowledge as to who I am. As such, I shall properly introduce myself. My name is Nijimura Shuzo and I am the current king of the Kingdom of Seirin"

Loud gasps echoed throughout the room which quickly died out when the raven who had revealed his real status like a walk in the park, cleared his throat out. "During the duration of my stay here at the academy however, I shall be one of your instructors and I want you all to treat me as such. I am your teacher here and not your king, do all of you get it right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, now go back to your activity"

Akashi stared at the raven haired male with shock. When did the small kingdom had a change of monarchy ruler? If so, the other kingdom's should have known since news like this are considered big. If a country, no matter how small changes their ruler it should have spread like wildfire and so, why and how did Seirin managed to keep things under wrap?

"Oh, his succession wasn't planned at all. He only took the throne around six months ago due to his grandfather's untimely death. His father, the supposed next in line died in a battle when he was eight" Ogiwara spoke making Akashi slightly raise a brow at the other teen. He didn't even notice he's on the same class with the other. "The official succession will happen after he deemed himself worthy for the people of the kingdom"

"...Do I have a dirt on my face?" Ogiwara quickly cupped his cheeks when he felt a sharp gaze come his way. Akashi's stare remained questioning at the other.

"I am not even asking you anything" The other shrugged. "I know, but your eyes speaks that you are curious. I am simply doing you a favor, see"

"I could have known without your help"

The other simply laughed at the redhead's antics. "I know but it didn't hurt, did it?"

Akashi's eyes narrowed at the information he had gathered and it did not help when Ogiwara paused, leaning closer. "...and, King Nijimura is also Kuroko-chan's adoptive older brother which meant that by default, she's a royalty to the kingdom of Seirin and more!"

The spy already had gotten into terms with his feelings for the bluenette and yes, there is something in there or he wouldn't be getting jealous. However, had he just gotten attracted to a royalty of the Kingdom he is supposed to spy with? What is he going to do now? He had meant to pursue Tetsumi and ask her to live with him in Rakuzan but it seemed that it would be a futile attempt.

And what does the other meant by more?

 **...xXx...AkaKuro...xXx...**

"Shogo"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know it's me behind the doors" Shogo walked towards the King/Academic Teacher.

Nijimura stood from his seat. "Have you gathered information?"

"What do you think of me? I'm not incapable, Shuzo and you know that" The king simply sent a knowing look at the student assistant. "Where inside school grounds, Shogo. Show your respect"

"Heh. I call you by name even when inside the castle grounds, what made you think I'll change things here?"

"At least show some sense of responsibility to the younger students" Nijimura sighed before diverting back to the topic at hand. "What did you find out"

"Why don't you read things for yourself" Haizaki showed a file and clicked on it.

Nijimura's eyes narrowed, reading the file the student saved on his laptop. "This is too plainn. Are you sure this is his entire profile?"

"Who knows. I still need to dig a little deeper, I guess" The student assistant stood up and poured himself some tea much to the other's chagrin. "But don't you find it rather suspicious? I know I do"

"That is a special brew from _that_ Cafe!"

"You can always get another anytime you want" Haizaki mainly shrugged. The king sighed with defeat. "You're right. Akagi Sei's profile is much too clean, not even a single taint is to his name. It's all too perfect it was as if he purposely hid information about himself. This is as you've said, suspicious"

"The thing is, is his name even actually what he said it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a gut feeling but I think that guy lied about himself"

"...I see. I already have that feeling. That guy, he's got an aura that exceeds many. He's far too knowledgeable for someone coming from a seemingly normal family and I for one would want to get on the bottom of things"

"Do you want me to keep investigating?"

"Yes but you can do that for later. I have some special task for you, today" Nijimura reached for the stack of papers on the cabinet. "I want you to grade my students and make an excel sheet on their rankings. The other four stacks are inside. Be sure to get it done before the day ends"

Haizaki glared at the other. "You want me to deal with the bane of your existence? Do your own paper work"

"If that's how you see it fit" Nijimura grinned as he reached for his coat.

"This is torture. I hate you!"

The King laughed wholeheartedly, "I know, that's why I'm making your life miserable" He managed to close the door before Haizaki had the chance to throw something at him. Once he was out of the school's vicinity, the King's face turned rather serious.

If Akagi Sei's appearance possess a threat, the how come Tetsumi doesn't seem to have sensed ill intentions? Could it be that her adopted sibling's abilities have declined? But that would be impossible. The elders themselves have told that the girl's ability to foresee things will remain as long as she lives. It was the main reason why the girl was proclaimed priestess at such a young age.

She is the chosen oracle. Bound to guide their kingdom to a path of greatness.

Which meant, her being unable to foresee things are quite questionable...

Unless, there is a reason for everything.

Making up his mind, The king walked towards the castle. It seems like a meeting with the council elders is at stake.

 **...xXx...AkaKuro...xXx...**

"To what honor do we have of the young king grazing us with his presence?" One of the elders, a man named Kiyoshi Teppei whose appearance is that of a teenager with brown hair and a cheerful attitude to his disposition asked as the door to where the elders reside opened. The other two elders, Hyuuga junpei and Aida Riko simply welcomed the young king into their abode.

"Elders" Nijimura bowed down to show his respect. "My apologies if my presence have disturbed you all but I have come forth to seek your guidance"

"Speak" Hyuuga Junpei, another elder appearing as a teenager with black hair and glasses, motioned for the young king to continue.

"I have some matters of concern regarding Tetsumi"

"Why? Has something happened to our dearest oracle?" Riko, the only girl member of the council of elders asked with concern.

"There has been a small accident from the academy but it's all been sorted out. That is however not the reason as to why I am here" Nijimura's gaze focused on the elders. "Is someone by the name of Akagi Sei tied down to her past?"

"Oh, you meant that" Kiyoshi chuckled wholeheartedly "They are tied down alright, however by future and not by past"

"What do you mean, Elder Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi in turn walked towards the center of the room into which a golden table with a large crystal ball rests. Touching the orb, Kiyoshi's pupils turned white as if turning him blind and with a voice different than he's original one, he spoke:

 _Two individuals bound by the strings fate_

 _Into which time shall perceive the ultimate test_

 _Heartbreaks and sorrows one must endure_

 _Trials of faith both must overcome_

 _As with a shining star they'll forever be connected_

 _and into which their choice shall determine the new beginning or the deadly end._

"Well, that's it. That's all we can tell"

"What does that mean? It sounds like she'll fall for him. Is that how it'll be?"

"Only time will tell, your highness" Hyuuga spoke "But a heed of warning, that during this time, she's going to need support and do not ever leave her side"

"One more thing, do not try to play the course of destiny into your own hands" Those where the elder's last words before Nijimura found himself back inside his throne chair.

* * *

 **E/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Thoughts for this chapter are** **much appreciated.**

 **Terms used for this chapter:**

 **Council Elders:** No one has known of their beginnings but they have served as a guide to the royal family of Seirin. Having the appearance of teenagers, their true age or how they still exists are not known. However, it was rumored that they are spirits of former members of the Royalty who had decided upon themselves to still guide the kingdom and it's future rulers and their 'human' appearances are merely a decoy.

 **Oracle:** Known to have been blessed by the gods. An oracle have the ability to foresee and foretold events may it be from the past, present or even the future. A catch however is that, an oracle is unable to predict matters of their own heart which states that they won't know who they'll fall in love with. Currently, Kuroko is the only known oracle to exist in Teiko.

 **Priest/Priestess:** A priest/priestess are known to have the power to 'talk to the gods' and seek for knowledge, guidance and protection. Aside from the royal family of Seirin, they're the only other known individuals who are able to communicate with the elders. Aside from being an oracle, Kuroko is also a priestess. Ogiwara Shigehiro, unbelievably is a priest.


End file.
